


Closing Time

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Prompt: Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in





	Closing Time

Crutchie hummed a tune as he wiped down the last table in the coffee shop. It was ten thirty and he was ready to sleep until next week. Luckily he didn’t have any classes tomorrow so he wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of a lecture(It had happened before and it didn’t end well). The day had been long and hard, the elevator in his dorm was out of order so he had to use the stairs and all his customers had been really rude. He put the last chair up and threw the rag he was using for cleaning tables in the sink. The little bell above the door dinged and he sighed “Excuse me we’re clo-” He stopped talking when he saw who was at the door. It was the cute guy from his bio class. Jack. “Never mind”

“Are you still open?” He looked slightly embarrassed, Crutchie was clearly closing up the store but he had been walking outside and decided to finally talk to the cute boy he had a crush on and maybe get a cinnamon roll.

“Yes we are,” Crutchie glanced around the coffee shop. “At least we are now” He whispered the last part. He was tired, but not too tired to talk to the cute guy and maybe get his number. He made his way back behind the counter “What would you like?”

Jack smiled “Can I please have a cinnamon roll and the cute baristas number?”

“One cinnamon roll and..” He trailed off when he actually processed what Jack said. He almost dropped his crutches in surprise and he could feel his face turned bright red “That might cost you extra”

Jack laughed and Crutchie decided he got even cuter, his face scrunched up and his eyes brightened “I’m okay with that, Crutchie right?”

Crutchie nodded “Yeah” He reaches for his name tag on reflex before realizing he wasn’t actually wearing it. He would have to figure out what happened to it later “How did you know that?”

Jack blushed “Um, you’re in my bio class. I heard someone say your name, and I, maybe, remembered it?”

“Oh,” Crutchie was surprised he actually remembered, he didn’t consider himself very memorable. He opened the pastry display but couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be grabbing. “What did you want?”

Jack laughed “Just a cinnamon roll” Crutchie nodded and reached back into that pastry display. He wrapped up one of the leftover cinnamon rolls and handed it to Jack. “Thanks”

“Is that all?” Crutchie asked. He was still trying to figure out why Jack decided to go into a closed coffee shop and buy a cinnamon roll, but he had no idea. Usually he would assume the person was drunk. But Jack seemed completely sober and Crutchie had plenty of experience with drunk college students to compare him to.

“Yep”

“Why did you come in here” Crutchie asked. It might be rude, but he was curious and sleep deprived.

“Oh” Jack blushed “I maybe wanted to talk to you?”

“You realize I’m in your class. Why come into the closed coffee shop?” Crutchie wondered

“Spur of the moment?” Jack suggested “And you let me in”

“You’re hot” Crutchie explained. He realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hand. That was not supposed to come out.

“Really?” Jack asked. He stepped closer to Crutchie and smirked “How hot?”

“Not answering that” Crutchie said rolling his eyes “Your ego doesn’t need to be any bigger”

“Rude” Jack pouted “But probably true”

Crutchie yawned. Jack was interesting enough, but he had also been awake for 20 hours and working for 8 of them. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation I should go home” Race was probably freaking out and Crutchie didn’t really want to explain to his hyperactive roommate why he was late.

“Oh, yeah. You probably wanted to go home” Jack realized “Sorry my timing is so bad”

“It’s fine” Crutchie promised. He picked up his bag and pulled his coat off the hook. Jack followed him outside and watched him lock up.

“Can I walk you home?” Jack asked nervously

“You don’t have to” Crutchie was kinda expecting Jack to leave and never talk to him again. He was surprised Jack actually wanted to carry on their conversation. “I walk really slowly” He gestured loosely to his crutches.

“I want to. It’s a nice night for a walk.” Jack said. That was a lie and they both knew it. It was freezing cold and there was solid ice on most of the sidewalks, but Crutchie didn’t argue. He started walking next to Jack. They walked in silence with only the sound of Crutchie crutches clicking against the sidewalk. Jack quickly decided he didn’t like forearm crutches when he reached for Crutchie’s hand and realized that that wouldn’t work because Crutchie’s hands were occupied with his crutches. Jack settled for walking a little closer. “So-” He was going to start a conversation but was interrupted when his feet flew out from under him and he landed on his butt.

“Are you okay?” Crutchie asked. He was trying not to laugh in case Jack was hurt but as soon as Jack nodded and stood up he burst into laughter.

“It wasn’t that funny” Jack pouted. He tried to keep a straight face, but after a few seconds he gave up and started laughing along with Crutchie.

“Sorry” Crutchie forced himself to stop laughing but he he couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

“It’s fine” Jack told him. “The only thing that got hurt was my pride” Falling on your butt in front of the guy you wanted to date maybe wasn’t the best strategy, luckily Crutchie didn’t seem to mind. They reached Crutchie’s dorm and stood outside. Crutchie turned to talk to Jack, but was surprised when he realized Jack was staring. He blushed and tried not to meet Jack’s eyes. “So…” He trailed off unsure what came next.

“Can I see that?” Jack asked pointing at one of Crutchie’s crutches.

“Sure” It was a weird request but Crutchie figured he had nothing to lose and handed the crutch to Jack. Jack held it with one of his hands and reached out with the other to wind their fingers together. Crutchie jumped at the contact, but relaxed when he realized exactly what Jack was doing “Really?”

Jack shrugged “I wanted to hold your hand, but I couldn’t” Crutchie felt a wave of warmth, he had always really liked holding hands, but he never could because of the crutches. It was sweet Jack wanted to hold hands badly enough he decided to go out of his way and stand in the cold to do it.

“Whoops-” Crutchie had taken a step forward and he slipped and fell against Jack’s chest. His crutch fell off his arm and Jack was forced to drop his other crutch so he could keep Crutchie from falling over into the snow. “Sorry” Crutchie apologized, he looked up and realized how close he was to Jack.

“Can I kiss you?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Oh,” That was not what Crutchie thought Jack was going to say, but he wasn’t opposed. He smiled and leaned in to lightly press his lips against Jack’s. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and he briefly considered the fact that this wasn’t even the first date and they had barely known each other for an hour, but he was too distracted by Jack’s lips to care. Crutchie pulled away enough to talk with his lips brushing Jack’s “So… Date?”

“Of course” Jack agreed. He pulled back and carefully picked up Crutchie’s crutches. “Sorry about the dropping” He handed the crutches to Crutchie and Crutchie clipped them back around his arms. He handed Crutchie a napkin he had written his number on back at the café. “Text me, or call me. Something?” Jack requested putting the napkin in Cruchie’s coat pocket

“Definitely” Crutchie promised “Goodnight Jack”

“Goodnight” Jack echoed. He started the walk back to his dorm and Crutchie watched him go for a second before walking into his dorm building.

“I have a date!” Crutchie said quietly. He took a second to celebrate before walking up to his dorm where Race would probably want to know what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from Pinterest (I think???) Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals


End file.
